The Games Continue: 100th
by DareSheDevil
Summary: President Colubus snow picked out the card marked with a 100 written on it.  "To show to the rebels that even the youngest must fight, all tributes shall be age 12." My heart plummeted like a stone in water. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: meet each other

**Irma's POV**

Not only the fact that my name will be entered in the reaping for the first time, but it was also the 4th quarter quell. Yeah, a lot for a 12 year old.

Me and my parents sat on one of the small sofas, and my brother, Trench, and my sister, Pearl, sat on the other. Our pet cat sat on Trenches lap. My heart pounded in my chest as President Colubus snow picked out the card marked with a 100 written on it.

"To show to the rebels that even the youngest must fight, all tributes shall be age 12." My heart plummeted like a stone in water, which I know what is like since I come from district 4. I got up and ran out of the house, and didn't stop until I found myself sitting at the waters edge of a secret bay I found years ago. I sobbed and cried until I heard a voice.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was the only one that knew about this place." A boy said. I turned around to find Finnick and Annie's second child, Finley Odair. He had Bronze hair and amazing green eyes. He also looked strong, and his tan skin looked good on him.

"Oh, its ok. You just heard the quarter quell?" I ask.

"Yeah... But it's worse for me." He replies.

"Why, oh, and my names Irma Willow." I say.

"Because I am the only son of a victor that is age 12... And I already knew who you are." Finley tells me. I am caught off guard at the last part, because even though I hung about with the popular (Girls) group, I didn't expect someone nearly as popular as Finley to know who I was. He sat down next to me and we just stared out to sea for a few minutes.

"You know that everyone's name is only going to be put in once, right?" Finley asks. I sigh.

"Well, I do now. I should be going now, my family will be worried. Bye." I tell him.

"Bye." Finley replies.

I run down the road, and knock at my front door. District 4 isn't the poorest district by far, but my family have enough money to just get by. My siblings and I occasionally get a treat.

When the door opens, my mother hugs me tightly, and then directs me to the kitchen area. My grandparents and the rest of my family are there.

"Irma, if you are chosen, you can win. You are strong, wise and smart. That will get to sponsors. But you are also beautiful, and that will get you even more." My grandmother tells me, looking into my eyes with her hands on my shoulders. She makes me stand up strait, pushing me out of my slouching. My little 9 year old brother Trench looked worried, whilst 4 year old pearl looked confuesed.

"After you left, the president said that everyone's name will only be entered once. You have to be positive that you will not get picked." My mother says softly.

"Mum, I know. I'll try to be positive, but you know my nature is more negitive. But I will try." I tell her, my voice hollow. Even though I belong to a career district, I never wanted anyone in my family, including me, to have to go into the arena. Something I inherited, I guess.

"Heather, she is strong, brave, smart and beautiful. She has a low chance of getting picked, but if by some horrid chance that she is, she will survive, because we believe she can." My father says to my mum.

"Ok Mike." She murmurs, and goes upstairs.

Everyone started to leave, ether to go home or go to bed, and I was left alone. I was still wearing my jacket, so I pulled it tighter around me, and went back to my secret bay.

When I arrived, Finley was still sitting at the waters edge, but I ignored him. I silently tread over to my small little weaponry. It was my weapons hidden in a hollow palm tree trunk. I choose a spear, and grip it angrily. In that moment of anger, I trew it at a coconut, and it fell to the ground with a thump. I walk over, wriggle the spear out, and where the spear pieced the shell, a small trickle of white liquid dribbles out of the crack. Coconut milk. I put the fissure to my mouth and drink the milk thirstily. I had just done and was sawing the coconut in four equal pieces when I heard a thunk above my head. Without thinking I roll out of the way and a moment later a coconut with a spear lodged in it fell on the sand where I was just sitting. I was furious. I stand up and turn around.

"If that had hit my skull I could be concussed or even dead if it hit me hard enough!" I yell at the spear thrower. I glare at Finley.

"Sorry about that Irma." He tells me.

"It's fine." I tell him. I checked where the spear hit.

"You know if you had hit one of the three holes it would be a more successful throw, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, and I know it isn't as good as it usually is." He replies.

"Well, ok the- Wait, what? You've been using my weapons?!" I ask, suspicious and slightly irritated.

"Well, yeah. I better be going now. My parents will be worried. Bye Irma." He says to me and then starts walking away.

"Good bye!" I call out, and then I gather some more coconuts, and bring them home. I set them on the table, and smiling, I go to bed.

Finley's POV

"Now then, we all know that the first quell, the tributes where voted for, the second, there where double the amount of tributes, the third, Victors where the tributes. And this year,"

President Colubus snow picked out the card marked with a 100 written on it.

"To show to the rebels that even the youngest must fight, all tributes shall be age 12." I let the truth sink in. I feltas if I had stopped breathing.

"And all 12 year olds names shall only be entered once." It made me a but better, but it was to much for me to handle. I ran to a secret bay that I had found years ago, but when J arrived, I saw a girl sitting on the sand, her knees against her chest and her head on her knees. She was crying.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was the only one that knew about this place." I said, then mentally slapped myself because that sounded so self centred. The girl turned around and I recognised her as Irma Willow. I then understood why she was crying because she was 12 like me.

"Oh, it's ok. Just heard about the quarter quell?" Irma asks.

"Yeah... But it's worse for me." I reply, and the mentally punch myself because that sounds so self centred as well.

"Why, oh, and my name is Irma Willow." She says.

"Because I am the only son of a victor that is 12 years old... And I already knew who you are." As soon as the last words left my mouth it sounded a whole lot more stalker like than it did in my head, and Irma looked surprised. But, hey, how could I not of noticed her. She was in the top subject in everything and she was one of the most popular people in the school.

"You do know that everyone's name is only being entered once, right?" I ask. I heard her sigh.

"Well, I do now. I better be going, my family will be worried. Bye." Irma says, and I watch as she gets up, admiring her long chocolate brown hair, her dark, almost black, brown eyes, and the tan skin.

"Bye." I call out as she leaves. I stay where I am sitting for an hour or so, until I hear the familiar thump of a coconut hitting the ground. I turn around and see Irma drinking coconut milk, her spear beside her. She must of come back, I thought.

I walked over to the weapons, and pick up the other spear, and as Irma was cutting the coconut, I threw the spear. Irma obviously heard the spear hit the coconut, and rolled out of the way. The oversized nut hit the ground where she was sitting a few seconds ago. She got up and turned around.

"If that hit my skull I could be concussed or even dead if that hit hard enough!" Irma yelled at me, glaring.

"Sorry about that Irma." I say. She studies where the spear hit for a moment.

"You do know that if the spear hit one of the holes it would have been a more successful throw, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't as good as usual." I said. Because you distracted me. I want to add, but don't.

"Well, ok the- Wait, what? You use my weapons?" Irma asked, seemingly angrily. I feel a slight blush, and was glad for the dark to cover it up.

"Yeah, sorry. I should be going, my parents will be worried, bye." I told her, and as I walked away, I hear her call out Good Bye, and I smiled, ready to face my parents.

"Go to bed Finley. You need to sleep." My father, Finnick told me.

My mother Annie looked like she had been crying. I sighed, but obeyed. That night, my dreams where full of an arena, and for some reason, Irma.

* * *

Yeah, just though you should know, This book series sort of need Finnick to be alive and not dead... So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Y'know, this took longer to write than I expected. I will try to update soon though!


	2. Chapter 2: Day at the beach

**Irma's POV**

"So, like this?" I ask Finley, who is teaching me different types of knots.

"Yeah, like that." He answers. This goes on for about an hour before its my turn to teach. Ever since the announcement of the quell, Finley and I had been practising different skills. I had suggested teaching him what plants and fruits are bad and which are good, and in turn he helped me with the hardest types of knots. We are both fast learners, so that helps a whole lot. But when it comes to weapons, I am actually a tiny bit better than him, but that is mostly because I am somewhat smarter than him.

After showing Finley what is safe to eat for a while, we start our third part of the day. Combat. We fight with our swords for a few minutes, and then, to my surprise, Finley disarms me. The sword flys behind me an out of my reach, and then I come up with a plan. I pretend I'm having a hard time, and out of the blue, I thrust my hands and arms up and behind me, my body following, and I kick Finley's sword hand, and his sword flys out and lands on the sand beside my blade. I do another two of these backflips, and on the third, I close my hands on the hilt of the swords, so that when I am back on my feet, I have a sword each hand, and I grin, cock my head to my left and wink.

"Well won't you look who's winning now." I say.

"Well that's cute, but if you would be so kind as to give me my sword." Finley asks.

"Nuh uh uh." I reply smiling. As he takes a step forward to reach for his sword, I jump up and wrap my arms around the trunk of a palm tree, swing myself up and shuffle up the tree.

"You're going to have to catch me first." I call out laughing.

"Oh it is on!" He calls back. He shuffles up the tree and just before he reaches me I swing so I'm upside down, make myself hang by just my arms, and just before Finley grabs my arm, drop down. I hit the ground with the slightest thud, and then make a run for it.

I can hear Finley running behind me, and then I feel one of his hands grab the back of my shirt. I fall over, and he catches me, but with his other hand, grabs the swords. Finley puts them it the hollow, leaving me a laughing fit on the ground. Finley then scoops me up, goes to the waters edge, walks out a few metres, and then drops me in the water.

My favourite part of of the day. The forth and final part. Relaxation. And it is usually spent swimming.

We spend the rest of the afternoon swimming around in the bay. I get up and say to Finley:

"Thanks for a great time." Then I leave.

When I get home my mother is pacing around the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Irma. Go and get changed into fresh," She eyes me for a moment." Not wet clothes. Now. We have to go somewhere." I frown but obey.

Once I am changed I go back to the kitchen.

"Ok, where are we going?" I ask my mother.

"Make sure every part of you is clean, because Finnick and Annie Odair just invited us to a casual dinner at their house in victors village.

"Wait, What?!" Is all I can manage to say.

** Finley's POV**

"Like this?" Irma asks me. We had been teaching each other different skills for about a month now.

"Yeah, like that." I reply. Next, Irma teaches me plants that are poisonous and plants that are safe and taste good. That goes on for a while, and then it's time for combat. I think that Irma thinks she is better, but that will change today. The blades of our swords clash for a while, and then I disarm her. Her face is a look of shock, and then changes to one of concentration. She is actually having a hard time. Until she backflips and kicks the sword out of my hand and then it lands in the sand next to Irma's own one. She backflips a few more times, and on the last one, she grabs the hilt of each sword in each hand, so that when she is on her feet again, she has a sword in each hand. She then cocks her head to her left, and while grinning, she winks and says:

"Well won't you look who's winning now." She says. My heart pounds a little harder from the wink, but I don't know why, but she did look kinda cute.

"Well, thats cute, but if you would be so kind as to give me back my sword." I take a step forward.

"Nuh uh uh." She replies. The she jumps onto the palm tree above her. Damn it. She then climbs up to the very top, even drinking from a coconut, before saying:

"You'll have to catch me first."

I start climbing, and when I'm about to get to her, she starts hanging from the branch, and when I'm about to grab her wrist, she drops down and starts running. I chase after her and grab her around the waist. I then take the swords and put them in the hollow, leaving Irma a giggling fit behind me. I then go back over to her, scoop her up, walk out to sea, and drop her.

Irma squirms away, and swims about 10 metres away from me in a mermaid motion. This part of the day is relaxation.

We swim and laugh and joke about, then Irma gets up.

"Thanks for a great time." She says and then leaves, I call out bye and then I leave as well.

When I get home, my mother is washing dishes.

"Oh, Finley dear, go and change into some fresh, clean, dry, casual clothes. We are having guests around." She tells me. I nod and go upstairs. I get changed and dry my soaking hair. I go back downstairs and pour myself a glass of water.

"So, who is coming around?" I ask

"Oh, the Willows, they have a daughter you're age called Irma, you know." My mother replies, and it is all I can do not to choke on my drink.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, and I would have updated yesterday, but I was busy getting ready for secondary school. Today it was my first ever day of secondary school! I went into form year 7 green at Weald of Kent grammer! For those Americans out there, secondary school is British. It is middle school and high school put together.

Oh yeah, and PLEASE! Just another 7 more views tik I get 40 views, so please make that happen!


	3. Chapter 3: Reaped or Voluteered?

OK, guys, I have decided to only do this story in Irma's POV, but some chapters that I can't imagine in Irma's pov, only Finley's, will be in Finley's POV. You will also get insights in the districts in some chapters.

* * *

I still can't get over it, I think. Who would have known that my mum and Annie were best friends, and that they had been meaning to get our family's together soon. I sigh. I glance at the baby blue dress on my bed, the seaweed green tights, belt, Alice band and flat shoes. Reaping clothes. I wash myself, and then put on the outfit. I pull all of my hair to the right of my head, and over my shoulder, and twisted it so it looks a bit like a rope. I then curl it into a spiral on my head, just behind my right ear, and pin it into place. I cover my lips in a thin layer of lip balm, and start walking to the square.

I sign in, and go to the girls section. I spot Finley, who is wearing navy trousers and a white long sleeve smart top. He sees me and gives a weak smile, which I return. Our escort, Bermuda Blue, trots up onto the stage. I wonder if she knows how many family's lives are going to ruin today, I think. I take a deep breath, an try to calm the nerves building up inside me.

"Well, as usual, ladies first!" Bermuda calls out merrily. She walks over to the girls reaping ball.

"Britney Carpenter."

I feel my limbs freeze, my hands and feet feel cold. No, it wasn't me. But that girl I know well. She has been shaky ever since the quell announcement. She knows she can't win.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest, and know I my life will change forever.

"I volunteer." I whisper, and some people standing near me look at me with shock all over their faces. I gasp.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I yell, an I can hear the pleading in my voice. Britney looks at me in terror. I run towards the stage. Britney hugs me, and I don't hesitate to hug her back.

"So then, are you two sisters?" Bermuda asks. I walk to the microphone.

"No. My name is Irma Willow, and she is my best friend. I am loyal to my friends and family, I won't let them suffer a fate like these games." I speak into the mic, my voice ringing out through the square. I spot my family, all of them look terrified, and all of them crying, my father on the verge of tears. All my friends, the look of shock and sorrow on their faces, and Finley, whose face shows a grim feeling in his eyes, his facial features like stone. Everyone else has wide eyes, looking shocked at what I have done. All at once, everyone in the crowd joins hands and raises their arms above their heads. I smile. They have just shown a sign of respect as old as anyone can remember. Then I think of sponsors for the games. The words are out my mouth before I can stop them.

"And it would be my honour to compete in the 4th quarter quell." I know the people of my district, and all the other districts, will know of this as a lie. It is. Because these games mean death for 22 or 23 young people.

"How, exciting!" Bermuda exclaims. "Now for the boys!" She trots over to the other reaping ball, while I am stuck smiling and waving at the cameras.

"Finley Odair!" Bermuda's voice rings out around the square. I have a quick fault in my smiling and waving, and decide to stop, but my smile, although weak, stays put. When Bermuda asks for volunteers, nobody steps forward to take Finley's place.

"Well, go on you two, shake hands," Bermuda trills, and I realise that I am hating her more by the minute. Finley takes my left left hand in his left hand, and we look into each others eyes for a moment, then proceed to shake hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes, Finley Odair and Irma Willow!"


	4. Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

I am taken to the Justice building, and lead to a room, while Finley was lead to a room next door. I sat down on the navy blue velvet couch. I ran my fingers over the amazing fabric. The first visitors I get are my family. We all embrace each other for a minute.

"Why, why did you do it, why did you volunteer?" My mother asks.

"Britney has always thought that she would lose the games. But all of you know, even I know, that I can win with ease. It's what we train for!" I tell them, then sternly tell them to try their hardest, no matter what they see on the screen. When the peace keeper says its time for them to leave, I whisper 'I love you' many times. We hug and kiss each other again, all of them crying. Even little pearl, who seems to have realised that I might end up dead. I would not put her through that.

Suddenly, I feel a surge of anger bubble up inside me. All of it aimed at the Capitol. Then my gaggle of best friends rush in.

"Irma, you didn't have to do this! Why? I would have found some way of dying painlessly!" Britney tells at me, in between sobs. Everyone is crying by the end of our three minutes.

My next visitor is a major surprise. Little 6 year old Sally. Finley's younger sister.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" I ask, stunned. "Finley is in the room next door." She just shakes her head.

"I have already said goodbye to him. Now I'm saying goodbye to you, because I really like you Irma!" One small tear rolls down Sally's cheek when she tells me this.

Then she holds out her hands, and a small pin is inside her frail little hands.

A golden pin, with a bird in the centre, connected to the outer ring by just it's wing tips. I would know that pin anywhere. Anybody would. Especially rebels.

**Because that pin is the mockingjay pin.**


	5. Chapter 5: Recap of reapings

I gasp at the sight of the pin.

"Katniss Everdeen gave it to my mother, who gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you, as your district token." Sally explained. That was one of the things the Capitol was forced to change. People would be aloud to visit other districts, and have communication to them too. One other was that both tributes from a district could win.

I take the pin gingerly from her hands, and fasten it to the top of my dress.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Just like you are and alway will be." I murmur to Sally.

"Actually, I think it is you who is beautiful and always will be... More some people's eyes than others..." The last part of what Sally says is barely audible. Then our time is up, I kiss her on the cheek and say goodbye, and she does the same. She then leaves the room, and I am taken from the room to the sandy street that leads to the train station. It is buzzing with camera crews, and I make a quick decision. I quickly undo my hair, letting it fall loose in a soft wave like way. I blow a few kisses to the camera, and ruffle my hair often. I can tell they like this, but I feel like someone else is watching me. I whip my head around, and the small group of people scream in delight at this. But I am more surprised to see Finley look away. Very quickly.

Once we board the train, and the train station is out of sight, I turn to Finnick and Annie.

"How do you cope with that?" I ask them.

"We would have gone off the deep end years ago if we didn't have each other!" They reply, then, for some reason, they look downcast. I frown.

"We, I saw my district partner be beheaded, and went crazy. Finnick helped me get back to normal." Annie murmurs.

"My body was sold to people of the Capitol. Only the 2nd rebellion aloud me to be with Annie and stopped my body being sold." Finnick whispers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I say, guilt written all over my face.

"It's not your fault. Let's go watch the reaping recap." Annie tells Finley and I, and we all walk to the lounge. Nothing really sticks in my head, except for the fact that I am the only volunteer.

"You guys, I just need to go to the toilet, tell me if I miss anything." I tell them just before the district 12 reapings. Just before I enter, I hear murmurs and whispers of 'impossible' and 'but she was at our reapings this morning'. Finally, curiosity gets the better of me, and I go in.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, but I know the answer before I finish the question. On the screen, as the female tribute for district 12, is a girl that looks exactly like me, right down to the length of our eyelashes. I gasp, and the escort says.

"The district 12 tributes, Jonny Welsh and Aroma Jones!"


	6. Chapter 6: The chariot rides

I am woken by Bermuda knock on the door, telling me to get up.

"Fine, now go away." I yell. Today, we were to arrive in the Capitol. I go to breakfast, and load my plate with pancakes and bacon. I see a mug full of brown liquid, and frown.

"Hot chocolate." Finley tells me, and I nod.

"Ok, no matter what, let the stylists do whatever to you, got it?" Finnick asks us. Finley nods, but I am more hesitant.

"But why, I mean, c'mon, just look at the Capitol citizens!" I challenge.

"The stylists will know just what to do. This year we have a pair of new, very good stylists." Annie says simply. I sigh, then catch a glance out of the window, and see and huge city. The Capitol. I gasp, and rush to the window to look at the rainbow coloured city. The outside goes black, and I know we are traveling through the mountain tunnel. When we get to the other end, we are in the train station, and there are hundreds of citizens cheering for the tribute train of district 4. I instantly pull a smug face, not sure why.

We are lead to our building, and go to our floor, the forth floor. I am instantly being herded off to my room to be prepped by my prep team.

"Why isn't Finley being plucked and pruned?" I yelp.

"Because he is a boy." Finley sighs.

I soon hear chatting.

"She looked so beautiful on camera."

"I hope she isn't a let down."

"She better not be spotty like those other tributes." The door then opens, and my prep team gasps.

"Sorry I'm not as amazing as you thought I would be." I say. One of them gives out a startled shriek, and they start picking up my hair and looking at my face with extreme concentration.

"You are better than anybody could wish for, you must have a lot of admiriers." One with neon pink hair murmurs. I wince at the last part. I hate been in a relation ship, even though basically every boy has asked me out. A reason I like Finley, he hasn't asked me out. But something deep in my stomach twists at this, though I do not know why.

I cringe as they rip hair from my body.

"All done!" The one with pink hair pipes.

"Let us just fetch Bench!" They trill. I sigh as they leave, and resist the urge to put on my gown.

"Ahh, you are beautiful." A man says, and then inspects me.

"Put on your robe. Let's get dinner." The man that I suspect is Bench leads me to a living room. He presses a button and a steaming stew appears in the middle of the table.

"Let's talk your chariot costume. It will represent your district, and it will be the most magnificent outfit there, since the firy 12 costumes excitement has finally been extinguished." He smiles, and we eat.

We go back to my room, and the begins to dress me. When I look in the mirrow, there are steaks of blue and green in my hair, wave patterns on my arms, and I am clothed in a baby blue tunic that hugs my figure, and is cut like choppy waves. I smile at how amazing I look.

We start to walk to the elevator and Finley joins us. His makeup is the same as mine, though he has far less face make up, and he is dressed in a shirt and trousers with trails on the back, and the clothes are also baby blue. He smiles at me.

"You look good." He tells me.

"As do you." I reply.

"You look better." He almost insists. Before we know, we are at the stables. Finley gets up onto our chariot first, and helps me up. I stumble and fall onto his chest, and I take a step back, blushing. The district 3 chariot is pulling forward, and we join hands, and just as we are moving forward, we raise them above our heads, smiling our most dazzling smiles and waving with out free hands. People scream and start throwing blue flowers, chanting our names.

Finley catches a bright blue lilly and tucks it behind my ear. People go crazy at this simple and small gesture, and I smile gratefully at him, and mouth the words thank you. Our chariots stop half way through the ride as usual, and then invisible fans start blowing me and Finley from invisible vents in the chariot. That's when I realise what is happening to us now. We are becoming a stormy ocean, our hair whipping behind us, and out clothes turning navy, the trails and choppy cuts rushing behind us. The crowd is going wild, rabid, and I wouldn't be surprised I their cheering could be heard all the way in district 4 without the help of T.V.. We start moving, and everyone is looking at Finley and I, even the other tributes, some with admiration, some jealous, and some angry. We finally reach the circle, and all the screens are dominated with a shot of Finley and I. The president says his speech, and we leave the circle.

"You two where incredible!" Finnick and Annie tell us. I smile at them.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well, we better go back to our floor." Annie says. On the way back I can't stop thinking about how amazing the chariot rides were. I smile again.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day 1

"Up you get, up you get! It's a big big day today!" Bermuda's voice shouts, and I groan.

"Fine, I'll get dressed!" I yell. I quickly get dressed, run to the dining room and ate breakfast.

"Ok, I will take you two down to the training centre, and there you will be trained in the arts of survival and be prepared to fight -" Bermuda tells Finley and I.

"To the death." I finish, and smile innocently. Finnick and Finley chuckle, Annie suppresses a smile, and now Bermuda looks appalled.

We were escorted to the basement floor, and delivered to the training centre, where a woman was giving an introduction to the training centre.

I started to wonder around, and saw a girl throwing axes with deadly accuracy. When I was a step behind her, I gasp in wonder. She whipped around and let out an 'ugh' when she saw who I am.

"Your skills with the axes are... amazing!" I tell her. "Oh, and I'm Irma Willow, District 4, and you are?"

"Becky West, District 7. You really meant that I was good?" Becky asks me. I nod, smiling.

"Well of course. Hey, some Axe lessons for some spear lessons?" I reply.

"Sure, why not." Becky says, then waves to a girl with mid long brown hair, and pale skin, her hazel eyes glowing. As she waves, Becky's slightly curly, brown and blonde hair bobs, her muddy brown eyes bright, and her tan skin basically radiating a good feeling.

"Hi, I'm Molly Bryan, from 11, you are?" Molly asks.

"Irma Willow, district 4." I state. "C'mon, let's check out the other stations."

It turns out Molly isn't good with weapons other than a slingshot, but is incredible when it comes to identifying plants, and Becky is best with Axes, but is also not bad with a sword, and is great when it comes to tracking animals. I am good with spears (duh!) and interestingly all the other long range weapons. I also ace all the weaving and fish and aquatic plants stations. Over all, we make a good team.

"Um, guys, I'm from district 4, so I'm sort of expected to join the career pack, but I don't want to." I make sure Molly and Becky are listening, and they just look confused. I drop the volume of my voice. "I want us to be allies, possibly with our district partners too, and possibly a few others, if we deem them trust worthy. You in?" They nod vigorously, smiling madly.

"Great. But, one thing. We have to keep on the low down. I'll think of a plan to bust out of the careers soon. I'll be able to tell you soon." They nod once, then walk away.

I go and find Finley, who, surprise surprise, is at the spear station.

"Trying something new?" I ask innocently. Finley just chuckles. I whisper my plan with Becky and Molly in his ear, and he nods.

"I've meet their district partners," He whispers in my ear. "Becky is from district 7, right? Well her district partners name is Ace, and then Molly, from district 11, her partner is a guy called Oak. He seems pretty strong." He points them out as he tells me, then I point out Becky and Molly.

"Axe, Ace. That might get confusing." I giggle. Then my mouth falls open and my eyes widen.

"Did I just giggle? I knew the games changed people, but I didn't think like this or so early on!" I exclaim.

"Oh, come on. It's time for lunch." Finley replies, and he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the door to the lunchroom.

"You can let go in me now." I say, and he does. After lunch with the careers, which was hell, Finley and I go to as many different stations as possible, talking to Becky and Ace, or Molly and Oak, for short spaces of time if we bump into each other. At the wrestling station, that literally happened.

As we leave, I am happy with the new friends I have made. Then a much more mean, disturbing thought hits me, and it fills me with rage and sorrow. My new friends will have to die if I am to get out alive.

"What's wrong?" Finley asks.

"I was just thinking how cruel these games are. 22 Twelve year olds will die in the space of 7 weeks, and in that number includes our new friends." I tell him sadly.

"Let's not think about that. It will just dampen our spirits." Finley says to me. I give him a feeble smile, and we go to dinner, dreading the fact that we are getting closer to the games.


	8. Chapter 8: See the Quells

No matter how much I toss and turn, I cannot fall asleep. The room is too much for me, I can't handle it.

I get up and tiptoe across the room, open the door and go to the living room. I hear humming coming from inside, and peer inside.

"Oh, Finley, it's just you," I whisper to him. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to watch the previous quells, to see how they work." Finley replies. I sit down next to him on the sofa.

The first too go, and I am already feeling uncomfortable. The first 2 quells were won by District 12 tributes. Mary Lander and Haymitch Abernathy.

"What's wrong, Irma?" Finley asks me.

"It's just that the first 2 quells were won by District 12 tributes, and I guess you could say I'm slightly nervous." I say, blushing slightly because I have next to no fears. This is an absolutely new one.

"Well, I guess we might as well watch 75th." Finley sighs. Then we hear someone clearing their throat. I whip round.

"Well, to watch the 75th hunger games, you must first watch the 74th for it to make sense." Says a smiling Finnick, Annie by his side. I am confused for a moment, but dismiss it quickly.

"Why are there 2 Victors names here?" Finley asks, waving a tape in the air. I shake my head.

The entire thing is by far the best games I have ever seen. The way Katniss volunteered for her sister, the heart-throb moment when Peeta declared his love for his district partner. But one moment really catches my eye. When Katniss forms an alliance with Rue, the 12 year old tribute from 11, and when she dies, Katniss sing her to sleep, and covers her with flowers. It is then Finley turns to me.

"You know, Katniss is a lot like you." He says to me. I look at him in shock. Sure, we are similar, but not that much. I am shaken out of my confusion when another voice enters the scene.

"Who's a lot like me?" I turn to see Katniss standing in the doorway, Peeta by her side, smiling.

"I'm guessing Irma." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Well, she volunteered for a loved one, didn't cry in front of the cameras, remembers sponsers, made the crowd go wild t the tribute parade. Oh, and she has the original mockingjay pin." I am startled by how much Peeta knows about me. I must look extremely confused, because he just laughs.

"Katniss is the one for the fighting and that, I'm the one with the eye for detail, good cooking and being very loud." Peeta explains to me.

We sit through the rest of the games, watch the victory tour, and when it is all over I pick up the 75th games tape, and frown.

"Why isn't there victors names on the tape?" I ask, more alert than usual. I swear every adult in the room's face turned grim.

"Turn on the tape." Finnick tells me. I nod, scared. In the first minute, I have to stifle a scream.

"Reaped from the remaining pool of victors?" I say shakely, not really wanting an answer. Nobody does answer. The video cuts right to the reapings. Finnick... Annie, then an old woman called Mags volunteers... Katniss... Haymitch, then Peeta volunteers...

"How are you still alive, if the tape says that there wasn't a victor?" I demand. Again, no answer. The scores make history. A 12 for both Katniss and Peeta. We continue to watch. When is finishes, there is a long silence.

"You broke out." I whisper. "How did they not kill you?"

"Because that would be bad publicity. Yes, we did break out." Katniss replies.

"You will not dare pull a stunt like that in the arena." Annie says suddenly and very sharply, surprising me.

Slowly, everyone leaves. Soon enough, it is just Katniss and I. She sits down next to me.

"I heard your family doesn't like the games terribly," she starts. "But I have seen you in training. You are more skilful than anyone else with every weapon. How?"

"I helped feed and protect my family." I reply, emotionless. I know that the rooms stopped being monitored after the 75th games, as well as hunting and such being allowed. There were many law changes at the time.

"You miss them, don't you. Your family and friends, I mean." I close my eyes, and feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I do miss them, and I fear the Capitol will punish them if I pull a 'stunt'.

"I do. And I worry for their safety." I whisper in answer. Slowly, she puts her arms around me, her chin on my head.

"You're more like me than you realize. And I won't let them take away your friends or family the way they did to me." Katniss tells me, then, barely audible, she adds. "You could make a great mockingjay rebel."

I do not answer. After a minute or so, we head our separate ways to our rooms. There, in bed, for the first time in years, I cry myself to sleep, now scared of what the future will bring.


	9. Chapter 9: Training Day 2

My heart isn't in training. I am full and well rested, but images from the games we watched last night still plague my thoughts. I subconsciously drift over to Finley.

"What's up?" He asks me.

"The sky." I reply. He chuckles, and gets up from the fire starting station.

"The quells?" He guesses. I nod.

"I don't want to be a career." I whisper, barely audible. He nods.

"They are just cruel, mean and harsh." Finley says.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I don't want to be a career, since I already have a group of allies, but I know I have to. I could trick them, on night when I am on duty, I could... Kill... One of the other Careers, then scream, signalling my 'death', but my aloes would know I was actually just going to run from the careers our group of allies...

It could work.

It had to. It was our only chance.

"Well, you look happier, Irma." Finley says. I nod vigorously. And walk over to Becky and Molly.

I start to jog to the other side of the room, and look around to see if I can see their district partners, when I crash into someone, and we both fall to the ground.

I look to see the girl from district twelve, staring at me.

"Irma Willow, from district four." She says. The entire room falls silent.

"Yeah, your point?" I ask, and it comes out harsher than it was meant to.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you are a Career..." She trails off, but she still stares at me. All eyes are on me. I stand up, and so does the girl. "Sorry, my name is Aroma Jones, from district twelve."

"You look just like me." I whisper.

"Identical." She mutters.

"I should go now." I say, and begin walking off, and Aroma is blushing, her head down.

I reach Becky and Molly without any more accidents happening.

"You two are like twins." Becky mutters.

"Super similar." Molly agrees.

"Not now, I have a plan." I explain to them my plan for when I break apart form the careers, and they agree to tell their district partners.

At lunch, I sit with Molly, Becky, their district partners, and Finley. Aroma comes and quietly sits next to me.

"Sorry about earlier." She says to me.

"Oh, it's nothing." I reply, smiling. I decide to watch her in training, and see what she is good at.

Boy, am I surprised.

She is like a twin of mine. A long, lost twin. She is great at the same things as I, looks the same as me, and nearly has the same personality as me. I realise it could be an advantage in the games. I smile.

"Hey, Aroma." I say to her, joining her at the knot tying station, finishing off the complicated noose she was tying.

"Hey." She replys to me, shocked at how easily I did the knot.

"I'll teach you." I offer. She smiles and accepts my offer. She is a natural.

"So I was thinking," I start to tell her, as she looks at my with alert eyes. I drop my voice to a whisper. "If you would like to join an alliance with the tributes from eleven, seven and four?"

She agrees, and I tell her the game plan with the careers. She pales a bit.

"The boy from my district, Jonny Welsh, he... He joined the Careers. Please try not to kill him." Aroma asks. I agree, since I don't really want to kill many people. I doubt that I won't kill, though. I smile at her, and leave the training centre.

But at the back of my mind, I feel like I am forgetting something.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short! I have been doing school work and stuff, and I have a tiny bit of writers block.

Also, I am writing a _**proper**_ story called 'The children Of The Week: Daughters'.


	10. Chapter 10: Training Day 3

Blegh.

Apparently I really don't like tomatoes. Or mushrooms. I can still feel the sliminess in my mouth, even after brushing my teeth. Twice. And even after a full night, I still taste the grim food.

This afternoon are the private sessions, so I have to polish my skills. I feel like breaking down in tears, I don't want to do this.

After a few minutes of training, I give up. And I NEVER give up.

"Heck with this shizzle" I mutter, lying on the floor. I am tempted to say 'Kill me now', but I know the other tributes would take that _way _too seriously.

"Get up." A gruff voice says, and I am nudged in the side by a kick. My eyelids snap open and I jump to my feet. I recognize the male tribute from district 1.

"What do you want?" I demand, my eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

"Myself and the other careers have been watching you. We want you in the career alliance." He replies, bored.

"Firstly, it is 'The other careers and I', secondly, it's kinda creey how you have been 'watching' me, thirdly, why not, since it is the most powerful group." I reply shortly. He nods, his black hair not moving, tan skin and blue eyes emotionless.

"I'm Deuce, from District 1, by the way." He introduces himself, and leaves.

I carry on training, a feeling of hatred, terror, and an urge to punch 'Deuce'.

But there is one thing I know for sure.

I get to kill him.

I get to kill Deuce.

* * *

Happy late birthday, Becky!


End file.
